1. Field of the Invention
An electrical pin or socket terminal includes a vertical tubular body portion, and a spring clip portion connected with the upper end of the body portion. The spring clip portion includes two opposed electrical contacts at least one of which is resiliently biased toward the other. A separating arrangement is operable between a separated condition retaining the contacts in separated spaced relation for longitudinally receiving therebetween a conductor bare end, and a released condition in which the contacts are released for resilient electrical engagement with the conductor bare end.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical terminals of the male jack or female socket type are known in the art which are provided at one end with spring clip means for connection with the bare end of an insulated conductor, as evidenced, for example, by the German patents Nos. DE 2717402 and DE 102005053566 A1. In the case of German patent No. DE 2717402, disconnection is relatively difficult due to the plurality of shock-absorbing struts. In the case of the terminal plug known from German patent No. DE 102005053566 A1, it is under certain circumstances also difficult to open the contact point in confined spaces.
The present invention was developed to solve these problems, in other words, to provide for simplified connection and disconnection of the components.